Our Love
by LoveTheStitches
Summary: His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. People either wanted him dead or wanted his love. But there was someone for him already. And Her name is Orihime Inoue. Sadly, when you have someone very persistent to get what they want, they would do anything to get it. In this case, him. What can a boy and a girl do to stay with each other's love without others trying to break them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Letting You Know

**Well, hello there my good readers…**

**No! I have not died, yet. ^_^ jk. Anyways! I am going to post up a mini chapter of IchiHime. Why? Because I am moving to another state and I might be able to post up a new chapter for The Resistance. I am going to take it down and start writing a better version of it. So, I am still going to continue what I started. Don't worry about that. Mkay? :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letting You Know**

"There he is!"

"He's so hot!"

"I love you!"

"Please, marry me!"

These were the days that he loves about his life. He would always get the attention of every girl that sees him. And he doesn't mind it at all. Almost every day, he would get love letters in his shoe locker, on his desk, and sometimes handed to him. But no matter how much they try, he would always turn them down. He doesn't care if he hurts their feelings or not. All he cares is that he was popular. He is filthy rich and he that's all he truly cares about.

He loves to fight as well. He would be called out to fight sometimes because of his hair color or because they hate him for taking all the girls attention. But it isn't his fault that they want him instead. He doesn't care. He won every fight he has been in. And that's all that mattered to him. Yeah, there wasn't anything that he would do to change that. Why? Because his name Ichigo _**fucking**_ Kurosaki. And boy, he does loves his life.

***~._.~***

"Hey! Orihime!" An auburn hair female turned around to see whom was calling her. Her hazel color eyes wonder around the lively active classroom. Then, she spotted her caller.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan?" Her politeness seemed to make her best friend smile at her.

"Are you going to eat with us outside?" Her friend, known as Tatsuki, replied.

"I'm sorry. But I have some things to do. But I promise tomorrow that I will eat with you." She stood up a slightly bowed. She smiled and got her lunch box. She began to walk out of the classroom but said "I promise. Next time!" And left.

***~._.~***

Ichigo was walking up the stairs to the roof when he noticed that the door was slightly opened. He opened a bit more to see if anyone was there. As his eyes began to search to roof, he spotted a girl who's color hair was almost the same as his. She was eating peacefully. She looked up at him and smiled. Then took a big bite into her lunch.

He walked up to her and sat besides her. She looked at him and then offered some of her lunch. He shook his head and smiled down at her politeness.

"What took you so long Kurosaki-kun?" She began a conversation.

"Sorry, but I had a lot of girls asking to either eat with them or go out with them." He answered back. "So… did you bring it?"

"Of course I did!" She began to giggle. "A promise is a promise!"

'_And that is what I love about you…'_ He thought. But he would never say that to her out loud. Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki is in love with this auburn hair female. But was afraid that if he confessed his feelings to her, then she wont want to be his friend anymore or even worse. Hate him.

"Thanks Inoue." He watch her take something out of pocket and handed it to him. It was a piece of candy. And it was his favorite one. "I own you one."

"Then how about a date?" She slightly blushed.

"A-a d-date?" He began to blush.

"To your mother's grave…" She lowered her voice. Almost afraid that someone might hear them talking.

"O-oh…" He closed his eyes. Then leaned on her shoulder and laid back a bit. "Alright."

She put down her left over lunch on her free side and leaned against him as well. She closed her eyes and whispered a thank you before falling asleep. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down to her. He brushed some of the hair away from her creamy, soft face and looked at her. He lightly brushed his fingers on her right check then traced them on her lips.

'_I wonder if they are really soft as they look like…'_ He thought to himself. He lean down to her. His lips centimeters away… His heart began to pound against his chest. Then he heard something from the beauty that made him stop for a second. Then he placed his lips on hers.

Orihime opened her eyes slowly, the moment she felt something on her lips. Then she saw Ichigo kissing her. Pulled back a bit to try and catch her breath. She began to blush madly when she was the love and lust that he had in his eyes.

"I love you too." Ichigo started.

"Y-you heard m-me!" She squeaked in surprised.

"Yeah…" He turned and looked the other way. "If I had known that you loved me all this time, then I would of asked you to be my girlfriend…"

"I-Ichigo…" Orihime moved herself on top of him and made him look at her once her sat on him. "Ask me…"

"Be my girlfriend…" His husky voice made it sound like he is whispering.

"Yes." Then she slowly lean towards him and kissed him. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Then they both pulled back in need of air.

"I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

***~._.~***

Ichigo and Orihime have been in a relationship for almost a year now. They haven't rushed themselves into anything that the other didn't want to do. Slowly, people started to notice the way the couple have been acting around each other. They all realized that they were dating and some of the girls backed off knowing that it was time for them to move on. But there was someone who is madly in love with Ichigo. At least that's what she calls it. And she is very persistent when it comes to things, or in this case someone, that she wants.

"Ichigo?" The auburn beauty looked up to her boyfriend with a worried expression on her face. Ichigo snapped out of thoughts and looked down to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. What was it that you said?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything. I was actually wondering if you are alright? You haven't been yourself lately and it has been a big concern for me." She placed her hand on his check and smiled at him. "Its because of her, isn't"

Ichigo looked at her then pulled her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair. There was something else that was bothering him but he wasn't going to make his girlfriend be more worried about that then she is right now.

"Don't worry Ichigo." She said. "I'm going to be alright. Once the doctor comes in, he'll tell us what is going to happen next. Alright?"

Like I said. Some people a very persistent. Ever since Ichigo and Orihime have been showing people that they are in love with each other, some have backed off of them. But when it come to Ichigo, there are some people who hates his guts and would do anything to see him on his knees begging for mercy.

Ichigo going to fight someone when he got a phone call saying that they had his girlfriend and wanted to settle the scores with him. By the time that he got there, the place was surrounded by the police and ambulance. When he saw someone on a gurney, he began to panic. He ran to get a better look and saw that Orihime was badly beaten up. They wouldn't let him in the car unless he was family but they felt pity for him when he said that it was his girlfriend they were taking.

It's almost two months since Orihime have regain conscious from a coma. She have been recovering well and was feeling alright.

"I know. But I just miss hearing your voice…" He said. "I felt so useless without you, Hime."

Orihime started to shred a few tears. She felt like it was all her fault to make him feel this way. She hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry…" She cried.

"Don't be. Knowing that your alright is what is going to make me stronger." He replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. "So much."

* * *

**Alright! That's it folks! Well, at least for now… . So~ what did you think? Oh! And I am sorry for the spelling mistakes or any other mistakes there are in this chapter… Only four more chapters to go! -.- Hehe, I gave it out now… :D I hoped that you like or love it! And enjoyed it.**

_**FuckLoveXD signing out~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hello there my dears readers! Did you miss me? Because I did. ~.~ but now, to show you how much I missed you, I shall continue on my story. Mkay~**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It has been a month since Orihime has been discharged from the hospital and is now taking some extra classes to keep up with her school work. Ichigo would always wait for her until she comes out. He would wait for her outside of the school near the gate. But for some reason, today was different.

"Ichigo?" Orihime would call out his name. "Ichigo-kun?"

She began to walk in search of him around the school. She came out earlier because she was done with her studies and wanted to spend time with him. Just as she walked to the door of a classroom she heard his voice. But in a tone she would often hear. She began to walk closer and peeked through the window. And what she saw shattered her heart into millions of small pieces.

A girl on top of Ichigo.

Kissing him.

Orihime took a deep breath and walked away.

***~._.~***

"Orihime?" That voice. She recognized that voice.

'Don't look back,' The voice in her head told her. 'Don't. Or you'll regret it.'

Orihime knew she wasn't stupid. She may seem like it but she really isn't. She couldn't dare look back at the person calling her name. When she walk home one _**that**_ day, she bumped into Tatsuki. She didn't tell her what happened but she was there to comfort her. Even though she didn't want to turn around to see _**his**_ face, she wasn't a rude person.

She sighed before saying, "Yes?"

"You have been avoiding me." He replied.

She wasn't surprised when he has finally caught up. It has been three days know, so should she tell him that its over because she _**saw**_ him?

"Yes. I have." The straight our truth. No point in lying to him.

"Why? I've waited for you three day's ago and you never shown up. Did something happened?"

'Yes. Something did happened. I came out earlier and you weren't there.' But she wasn't going to say that. "I know. But, there is something I would like to speak to you about." She never dare to look straight at him in the eyes. She didn't want to. "Please. Follow me."

***~._.~***

They walked out of the school and straight to a playground. Ichigo was beginning to worry that something really did happened. The walked up to a bench near in front of a swing set and was quiet for a moment.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ichigo broke the pregnant pause.

"Do you think that in a relationship, both of the lovers should be honest and never cheat?" She started at the swing set.

"Umm… yeah." Ichigo wanted her to look at him and not the swing set. He wanted to know what was going on with her. He wanted to read her mind to understand her more. "Hime, what's going on?"

Silence.

"Hime?"

Not a word.

"Orihime! Would you at the fucking swings and look at me!?" He begged. His voice plead her to look at him. And she did. But not the reacting he wanted.

Tears.

Red puffy eyes looking at him.

"H-Hime…?" He became flabbergasted at the sight. Why was she crying? "Hime, what's wrong? Did something happened? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"W-why?"

He looked at her. Why? Why what?

"Why are you cheating on me?" The tears didn't stop.

"What are you talking about?" Him? Cheating on her? That's something he wouldn't do in his life. Ever. "I would never cheat on you."

He is telling the truth.

She doesn't know that.

She saw something else.

He doesn't know that.

"I saw you… with some girl on top of you. Kissing you." She looked away from him. She cant look at him in the eyes. She wont be able to bare it.

"You saw that?" He didn't thought that she saw it. "So you saw what happened next?"

_**Next?**_ Something happened more that just _**kissing**_? No. She didn't and she was glad that she didn't.

"Hime?" She looked at him.

"Its ok." She weakly smiled at him. "I am going to be fine. So, you can be with her."

_**Her?**_ So that means that she didn't see what really happened.

"Idiot." He grabbed one of her hands and force her to look at him. "That girl you saw confessed to me when I was helping her with some heavy boxes she was carrying to a classroom."

Orihime wiped her tears away with her other hand and looked at him.

"What?"

"She was carrying some heavy boxes to a classroom and I offered some help. She said yes and walked the way to the classroom. Then she looked at me and confessed. I told her that I have a girlfriend already but she didn't take no for an answer. She said that she didn't care and still wanted to be with me. I thought she was some crazy chick who took no for an answer," He got closer to her as he continued. "But then I realized that she was more then just crazy. She was insane! She unbutton her shirt and jumped on me and smacked her lips on me. I fell backwards and she held a strong grip on me. I fell pretty hard on my ass and finally she let go of me. I pushed her off and left her alone."

"And that's the whole truth. I promise you." He was leaning his forehead on hers and looked straight at her eyes. "I love you and only you."

Orihime lean up to kiss him. He took his free hand and held her from her back as he deepened the kiss. Orihime held him from his shirt as their fingers entwined together.

"I am sorry I accused you of cheating, Ichi-kun…" She said as their lips broke apart, not them.

He only smiled at her and told her not to worry about it.

***~._.~***

Orihime and Ichigo walked, hand in hand, around the park for awhile. Then some car parked right in front of them and someone came out of the car. Make that two someone's.

One of them was a girl with red spiky hair and the other one was a tall, muscular male with navy blue hair. The female seemed around their age but the male might have been in his twenty's already. Ichigo didn't seem to recognize the male but he did remember whom the girl is. But Orihime knew both of them. And they were the one's that has gotten her into the emergency room in the first place.

She held onto Ichigo as the other two walked closer to them. Ichigo held his grip onto her and started at the two walking up to them.

"What the fuck do you want?" He clenched his fist and had his scowl on.

"Oh. You know what we want. Because it seems that your girlfriend already has gotten the picture of why are we here." The red-hair spoke first as they stopped only a few feet away. "How was your trip to the emergency room, _Hime_?"

It was them?

They were the one's who has beaten up his girlfriend to near death?

Oh. Ichigo wanted to kill them. And he wanted to kill them now.

"I-Ichigo…" Orihime was trembling. She became pale. She was terrified of them. She can still feel the pain they have caused her. Even if its fainted, she can still feel and remember it. "P-please… Let's g-go home now…"

He looked at her. He became worried. So he was right. It was them. It was them who has caused her so much pain and suffering. But right now, she is first before everything else. "Alright. We'll go."

"Aww… your leaving? But I just wanted be introduce myself properly to your girlfriend, if you don't mind." This chick was getting on his nerves already.

"**Fuck. Off. Ringo.**" Ichigo growled at her.

"When you growl at me, it sounds really sexy, Ichi~" 'Ringo' said. "You can have the girl, _Akira_. All I want is him." And she pointed at Ichigo.

**.**

**..**

…

**Cliffhanger!**

**Well, I am going to leave it to that for now folks! XD I hoped you enjoyed it even though it's not that long. :/ But I hope it has filled your impenitentness. Well, until next time!**

_**FuckLoveXD signing out~**_


End file.
